Cruel, Dark Prime
by FreddyJason27
Summary: Optimus has shown his dark side to Megatron, will he stay the leader of the autobots. Or will he crash and burn, and become, Dark Prime?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Payback's a Bitch

Megatron's optics opened to the sight of the lights in a square cell. His wrists were tied together by chains that were at least fifteen inches thick, and they were attached to the cieling. He could feel the sourness in his silver and black joints, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Megatron closed his optics, he'd been sore before but the worst part was that he was in an **Autobot** prison. He could tell from the clean conditions and the laser fence in front of him. It was ment to keep the prisoners inside without doing as much damage as they could, in the Decepticon prison they beet the enemy to keep his energy and will power down.

Megatron also noticed they had light in the cell, unlike his own prison where only the darkness was what the enemy saw, making them feel hopeless. Megatron smirked at the thoughts of one of the Autobots screaming in anger at being thrown in the dungeon, making death threats and angry remarks. Not to mention they talked in that filthy human language, he looked at the door which was right past the electric field.

As the door opened he smilied, at least he could have some amout of fun with whatever Autobot thought he was strong in coming in here. A red and blue mech stepped inside, blue optics looked at him over the rim of a silver mask. Megatron's smirk grew, almost looking like a smile. The prime on the other side of the room looked at him with half lidded eyes, their darkness reflecting everything, and Megatron felt him smirk die a little. Dark? The look in those eyes was dark and unforgiving.

"Hello Prime." He growled and Optimus's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the electric fence, those dark eyes burning into the larger mech strapped to the ceiling.

"Shut up." Megatron felt the smirk almost drop from his silver face, something was diffrent about the Prime, and he could tell that this probably did not bode well for him. Optimus put his hand on the pad beside the door, punching in a code quickly, and the fence of electric bolts pulled back into the wall.

"Angry Prime? Good." Megatron smiled at the smaller mech, Optimus was at least a foot shorter than him which made him smile when Optimus stepped forward and had to look up to him, even though he was the one tied up. Optimus grabbed Megatron's chin and made him look at him, right in the eyes. Optimus's mask was pulled back, reveling the handsome Prime's face, and Megatron was suprised to see the snarl there.

"You should no I'm tired of fighting, Ironhide personally said that I should 'vent'." Optimus smiled something cruel, "a human term...low and disgusting as it is to say to the tongue I must say that it was a good idea." Megatron saw Optimus's eyes turn...violet...like they were turning from white blue to crimson red like a Deception, and he was shocked that he was calling a human term 'disgusting'.

"Personally, I think 'venting' on you is a good idea. I mean you are the enemy aren't you Megatron? At least I get some answers this way wouldn't you say?" Megatron smiled at him something evil, "you think I would reveal Decepticon secrets to you Prime?" Optimus sneered at this remark and chuckled loudly.

He walked across the room, pulling at a handle that Megatron didn't see, it was camoflaged quite well. The entire room was white, and the handle was too, Optimus jerked the handle down, and displayed what appeared to be medical tools.

"You know, Ratchet uses these tools to patch up enemies once their broken, and that way we can question them later?" Optimus said, twirling a long knife like utensil between his fingers. "But as it was...the answer I wanted answered were the rumors from my men. Do you enjoy pain more than you do pleasure for an overload...or both?" Optimus was over to him in a second, sticking the object into his thigh, raking a trail up to his codpiece and breaking the piece of mental that covered the wires away.

Megatron howled in pain, but Optimus and both Megatron knew it. There was an undeniable sound of pleasure that cracked around that howl. Megatron pulled at his bonds, intent on ripping the Prime to pieces...if he could just get lose! Optimus did something that stopped the mech dead, his fingers played across the gash on his thigh, and he brought the hand to his mouth. Optimus's long silver tongue lapped up the energon as he turned and returned to the table with the tools.

He picked up a long thin pole with a sphere at the top, he clicked a switch on the side of it, and the sphere lit up with an electric current. The sphere had thin blue lines running over it to see the volts of electricity coursing through it. Optimus clicked it off and walked back over to Megatron he got down on his knees and Megatron watched his mouth move up and his tongue slip into the bundle of wires that had been below his crotch piece. Megatron cried out when Optimus found a very sensative wire.

Optimus wrapped his glossa around the wire and began licking up and down it. Megatron bit down on his own glossa, making energon leak down his chin. There was no way he was going to break down to a Prime! No way in Primus! Optimus pulled back and looked up at Megatron who was relieved, and also agrivated that he'd removed his glossa so early.

He heard the buzz of the instrument Optimus had been holding onto and pain seared up his back as it entered into the bundle of wires. He stopped biting his glossa...if he didn't stop he'd bite it off.

Megatron flailed around, trying to somehow lessen the pain, and Optimus lowered the power level of the rod. Megatron stopped flailing and growled out to Optimus, "you frag!" Optimus seemed to enjoy this even more and removed the sphere all together. He walked back over to the table and sat the instrument down before he grabbed something else, and this time, he hid it. Megatron growled as he neared and Optimus smirked.

"Don't worry Megatron, no more pain." Optimus sat the instrument down on the floor below Megatron so the mech couldn't see it. Megatron growled again as Optimus walked around him, thinking of ways to break him obviously. Optimus leaned up and ran his glossa over the larger ones neck, feeling the sensative smooth metal with his glossa.

Megatron supressed a moan, trying to fight his way out, but his feet were also chained to the floor. Optimus stopped his ministrums there and ran his hand over a crevise in the larger mechs chest. Optimus fingers snaked inside and pinched the wires, twisting them slightly, and Megatron's body gave a slight shutter.

Optimus found his chassis, and stroked it, making Megatron's body give an involantary arch. And then Optimus used the tips of his fingers, scraping like they were nails, and instead of moaning Megatron hissed. Optimus stroked down his body, finding cords that brought the warlord pleasure. Optimus ground his own body against him and Megatron hissed again. "If you don't start letting it out I'm afraid our little chat will be over." Said the smaller mech as he stroked Megatron's spark box...and the larger mech gave a groan. He bit his tongue and Optimus smiled...he got what he wanted.

Fingers moved to his thighs and Megatron gave another load groan. He arched when Optimus pressed those fingers into the bundle of wires, feeling him. Megatron gasped when he bit into the plating of his chest.

He could feel the energon slip into Optimus's waiting mouth and Megatron panted. Optimus rubbed and rubbed, feeling the sensative inner wires pulse with the energon that flowed to them.

He removed his hand and the sound of absolute victory reached his ears, a whimper, right from Megatron. Optimus grabbed the tool he'd not been using and Megatron saw the instrument he was intended to be torchered with...wire cutters. The Prime teased the seam where wires connecter silver arm, bent and licked at the wires, feeling them pulse like any other wires in Megatron's body.

He put the cutters in and snapped them, making the great Warlord let out a cry of pain. "Beg for the pain Megatron...you know you want to."

Megatron silently didn't say anything as Optimus bent his head and tore the plate away, breaking whatever wires away that hadn't been cut. Megatron groaned with painful pleasure, as Optimus lapped up the energon.

"Frag you Prime...theres no way I wo-", he was cut off when Optimus jumped and wrapped his legs around his hips, and kissed him. Megatron bit his bottom lip, payback for what he'd done to him in this cell.

Optimus smirked and grabbed another plate, the wire cutters digging into the seams. They cut random wires and Megatron released his lip and broke the kiss to scream and whine in pleasureable pain.

Megatron was coming to an over load and Prime knew it, he kept taunting seems, and tugging wires till they were taught. The warlord cried out again, squirming, whining, whimpering, and screaming when he did so. Megatron saw the violet eyes again, they narrowed as he cut a wire and Megatron was another few stroked from an overload.

"Beg." Growled the Prime and Megatron shook his head, trying to keep whatever will power he had left. "Just as I thought pathetic." Megatron looked down at him as Optimus stood back on the floor.

"P-Please." Megatron whispered and Optimus looked at him, throwing the wire cutters back over to the small table.

"What was that?" He asked, and Megatron shuddered as he gasped out the words again.

"Please, I need you Prime, please! More pain!" Optimus smiled sinister and grabbed a wire, any random one and Megatron felt his overload. Optimus pulled back though and Megatron groaned with frustration as Prime walked back over to the table. He cleaned up the tools as Megatron watched in shock.

He growled, "prime!" Optimus lifted his gaze to cast him a side long glance before returning to what he was doing, and when he was done he packed up the little door and pulled back up the fence.

Ironhide walked through the doors just as Prime's mask clicked back on and his eyes changed back. "Wow! We sure did do alot of damage, I'd better go get Ratchet...he'll need repairs." Ironhide left with a smirk on his face, proud to have the Decepticon leader in custody and that damaged.

Optimus turned to look at Megatron, "I'll set you free when their all recharging." Megatron stared, Optimus's voice was no longer harsh and he looked like the same old leader that Megatron was used to. "Only you know this side to me...and pray that you never see it again, and if you keep it to yourself...I'll let you out."

Megatron looked at him for a couple of moments, his overload was gone, and now all he felt was anger...and confusion. "Other side? Sounds like someone is trying to cover up his dark side for the sake of his own fragging men."

Optimus's eyes dimmed to the violet and he heard him ground his hands together in tight fists. And Megatron smiled, this is what he wanted to see...Prime...as a Decepticon. He could almost see the black paint on his now.

"I am not like you Megatron." Snapped the Prime and Megatron chuckled.

"All these years you've told yourself that to keep yourself from groveling right at my doorstep, so you can be the proud leader of the Autobots. But now that I know your secret...are you sure you can't stop youself from becoming what you truelly are?" Megatron said and Optimus held his head in his hands.

"I am not like you...I'm not evil!" Optimus put his back to the wall, trying to block it all out.

"Embrace it Prime! This is not who you are! You are a Decepticon!" Megatron yelled and Optimus opened the chamber door and fled, only unclapping his ears and walking when the door was closing.

"Prime!" Megatron yelled after him as the doors slowly closed. As he hung there, waiting for Ratchet, he whispered. "You'll come Prime, and when you do...I'll be there...when you fall. Dark Prime." He whispered and chuckled low in his throat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first Transformers fic. Robot - on - robot is new to me so let me know what I need to work on. This is Optimus x Megatron for those of you who really want to know the true pairing. Will Optimus turn into a Decepticon? Will Megatron really ever get him? R&R and wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of Cruel, Dark Prime is here! R&R to tell me how you think it's going, trust me words of encouragement go really far for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter . 2 - Darkness Inside

Megatron heard the door open, the lights had been dimmed so he could sleep, and his binds slightly tightened. He could see the figure in the door only slightly, but he knew the shape of the bot in front of him.

"I wondered when you would come, Prime." Megatron growled and Optimus's white blue optics narrowed. "I almost think you wouldn't come." Optimus didn't answer, but hs attached new chains to Megatron's wrists and undid the old ones.

Megatron's new wrist chains were held by the Prime in front of him, and the ankle chains attacked to the same chain. He smiled at Prime who began walking him to the port. He was going to launch him clear out of here and into open space.

"I trust you didn't say anything to Ratchet or Ironhide about the evening's affairs did you?" Optimus asked about half way there and Megatron smiled at this new attempt to toy with the Autobot...or should he say 'Future Decepticon'.

"I can't help it if they eased something out of me Prime, after all how many times has their leader raped them I wonder?" Megatron asked and he wasn't prepared when Optimus turned around and slapped him to the floor. He felt the burning pain and growled, low and dangerous at Prime. Megatron stopped when he saw the crimson optics staring at him, and he smiled.

Optimus realized this and shook his head hard, wavering on his feet, and trying to throw the feeling of evil overcoming him away. This gave Megatron the leaverage he needed, and he tackled Prime to the ground. Pinning Optimus down with his weight and shere strength he growled.

"This is not who you are Prime. Come with me, I can show you the many wonders that you truelly want to see. You want blood spilt, admit it, and you want humans enslaved!" Megatron whispered loudly to him and Optimus shook his head below him.

"No..." Optimus said, trying to block out the sounds but Megatron put his hands on Optimus's forearms and tightened his grip on him.

"Yes, oh yes Prime, don't deny it." Megatron said, his face close to the smaller Prime's who in turn through his off and stradled his waist. Crimson optics became almost black as he looked down at Megatron who stared at the Prime with mixed fasination.

"I am not like you, and I never will be Megatron, I chose this because - ," Optimus stopped. His black like optics were unreadable but it was easy enough to tell, he didn't know why he chose this life. Either that or he didn't want to say...and it seemed like he just really didn't want to say it.

"Why Prime? Why all the secracy about who and what you truelly are? Hm?" Megatron goaded the Prime above him, feeling the legs around his chest loosen as Optimus pulled off of him. Optimus's eyes faded back to white blue and his air vents were kicked on high.

"Because I was chosen for this and all the times that I let my true self through I felt like I failed, like I had failed our god by being a supposed monster, and not the 'hero' I'm supposed to be." Optimus said and he tugged at Megatron's chains and the warlord rose.

"All this time...all of this...for a stupid god!" Megatron yelled and Optimus looked at him with a sad look that told the truth...he hadn't lied. "You feel bad because you think you were chosen for this Prime! What happened to being who you truelly were? All that nonsense you go on about!" Megatron yelled.

Optimus sighed and turned, starting to try and pull the larger mech along but Megatron was rutted to the spot with disgust. "Come on Megatron, with your screaming the men will be up any minute." Optimus growled, a tint of crimson coming into his eyes.

"Then let them see their great leader letting the enemy leader go why don't you? Maybe then you'll snap to your fragging senses!" Megatron growled and Optimus grabbed the larger mech by the neck and started pulling him but Megatron forbidded to move.

"You give me no choice then." Optimus said and Megatron felt the world blacken, the hallway fade from his sight, and the last thing he saw was black optics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron felt the energon slipping down his throat before he saw the Prime standing over him. Where was he? He felt his raw wrists and looked up at Optimus, he was black and his mask was a crimson red, and his optics were black against his silver face.

Megatron tried to sit - up but Prime stopped him and pushed him back down on the hard rock surface. "You shouldn't try to move." Optimus said and Megatron layed back down. Megatron's fingers brushed across the black body and he looked up to Prime's eyes, the black staring back at him.

"Am I dreaming?" Asked Megatron and the Prime let out an evil yet musical laugh, and this made Megatron smirk. Even his laugh betrayed him, he didn't know why he'd never noticed it before, and it dawned on him that he'd never heard the Prime laugh...ever.

"No, I use a holograph to make myself appear black with flames, this is my true color." Megatron stared and looked slightly at the smaller mech with suprise. Where would he keep a holographer so it couldn't be damaged and he'd always appear that way. Optimus answered this, "it's in my spark box."

Megatron stared, it was the best place to put it, and the spark was cover with plate upon plate of material to keep the spark inside safe. But if you hid it there wasn't there a chance of damage to the spark...it seemed though that Optimus had never had trouble with it though.

"Your not made for the life your in Prime and you know it, why not join me, and together we could rule these worlds!" Megatron yelled and Optimus turned to look at him over his shoulder. Optimus curled his knees up and sat his elbows on them, leaning forward to look out over the moon to the distant human sun.

"Because Primus chose me t-" he was cut off when Megatron punched his back hard and sent him flying, energon cube long forgotten. Optimus recovered but not before Megatron grabbed him again and smashed him into the moon's surface. "Megatron what is-" Optimus was crushed into the moonrock, knocking the very words from his mouth before they were even said.

"Frag Primus! Frag everything you believed in Prime! It's not fragging worth it!" Megatron yelled again and crushed his knee into Optimus's back. Optimus in turn coughed, making some of the moon dust stir. His sensors were going hay wire and red flashes happened all over his body...he felt his anger rise.

"MEGATRON!" He screamed his fury and threw the other mech off him, much to the warlords suprise, and he went flying. Optimus was on him in a second, his right arm sword out as he slashed a gash on the larger mech's back and sent him harder into the moon than he had Optimus. Megatron howled in pain and anger when Optimus rocketed forward and his the gash with his knee.

"Is this what you want you fragger! Huh!" Optimus yelled as the energon spued out onto his knee and he saw Megatron's grit teeth and crimson optics. Optimus's leg lightened when he saw the undeniable pain that Megatron was trying to hide.

"Very good, Dark Prime." At the sound of the name, Optimus lurched back and Megatron rose to all - fours. "What? Aren't you going to finish me off **Dark**!" And he saw Optimus's hand tighten on his sword.

"Don't...Don't call me that." Optimus's voice was a warning growl and he looked at Megatron with fathomless cold dark eyes. "Or all rip you apart!" And Optimus ran towards Megatron who in turn pulled up a shield. Optimus swung his sword around in hapazord motions and Megatron's shield was breaking.

Megatron pulled out his cannon and aimed it at Optimus, but Optimus pulled out his left sword from his arm and cut Megatron's cannon clean off his arm. Megatron screached in pain and fell back on the ground, he felt the two swords cross around his neck.

"That's it Dark, kill me for all your worth, and become the Decepticon that your meant to become!" Optimus stared at him with wide eyes and then he cried out like some horrible animal and pulled his swords from around Megatron's neck. He ran and started destroying the moon, hurrling his swords into anything.

Megatron watched his ill frenzy and then grabbed his cannon, hiding it to wait for a good shot at Prime...he was not leaving that Prime to go back to the Autobots. Optimus stopped and went to his knees, panting. The blades from his arms retracted back to his arms and he stood back up and faced Megatron.

"Mega-" the cannon blast hit him dead in his abbdomen and he was thrown back by the powerful force of the blast. He didn't even have time to cry out, and then he blacked out and Megatron walked over to him.

"Sorry Prime, but your coming with me weather you like it or not." Megatron growled and picked up the smaller mech and threw him over his shoulder, he felt the gash on his back and grimaced. This was going to be a long journey home, and as he kicked off the surface of the moon he flew back to Nemesis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the Decepticons were suprised to see their leader would have been an understatment, and as they stood there looking at their master with this strange mech on his shoulder and a large wound they were....shocked beyong movement.

"Well?" Growled the leader and the Docter came strolling in. He cursed in the human language and all the others laughed while he went to work trying to repair their leader. They looked in confusion at the black mech he refused to put down and finally when he did they weren't aloud to go near him.

Finally, Megatron allowed them to come nearer to the stranger and as they did all of them gasped or looked on his amazment. And Megatron said in a very calm yet ever so slightly excited voice.

"Meet are newest memeber Dark Prime."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please. And no I do not own these guys...I keep forgetting to say this when I make one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Making Anew

Optimus felt his black optics open and he looked at the room he was in, it was a large room, and with a wall sized window looking out over the galaxy. He could see the star constalation refered to humans as 'The Big Dipper.'

Optimus felt the need to growl at such a ridiculous name but he shook his head hard at the thought of such a thing. He was laying on a birth that was exactly across the window and ten yards to the left was a steel door, another ten yards to the right was a wall.

Optimus was in a room, a Decepticon room...he stood up and groaned at the feeling in his abdomen. He layed his hand over the wound and the patches of metal there, he lifted his hand, and saw the blueish energon there. He gasped and stared at the energon...his life blood on his fingers.

The door slid open and Optimus tried to lay back in the bed but he fell to his right knee. He heard the metalic clang of the tiny robot's feet as he entered. Optimus looked up and saw the Docter, he was carrying a tray of utensils and looked at Optimus. He let out a lovely stream of curses and the Prime smiled.

"Damnit stupido robo I don't care what Megatron says you all always try to move, uhg!" He walked over and pushed Optimus up as good as he could and layed him on the berth, and he walked back over and grabbed his tools.

"Where am I?" Optimus asked and the smaller bot looked up at him as he pulled out a surgeons tool, jumping on Optimus he looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, Dark, Megatron gave you one of the best rooms." And Optimus sat up, throwing the Docter away and growled out through grit teeth, and his eyes becoming fathomless and black. Optimus was furious and his anger was evident on his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Optimus growled through grit teeth, the pain in his abdomen slowing him down as he picked up Docter and held him by the neck. Dockter gulped and then narrowed his eyes and jammed the tool in Optimu's wrist.

Docter let out a sound of annoycance and looked up at Optimus. "Fine! I suppose I'll just call you Prime like Megatron does than." He got back up onto Optimus who layed down again and jammed the tool below the plates, Optimus supressed a hiss, and Docter pulled all the metal

plates away that held the energon in.

"Hold still Prime and this will not hurt as much as your Autobots say it probably does." Docter

said and looked up at Optimus who consealed his face behind his mask, the mask annoyed Docter slightly. He couldn't see the pain twist on the Autobots face...like he wanted too.

Optimus looked at Docter with a narrowed eye exspression, trying not to scream out in absolute pain. As Docter hooked a tool he managed to replace some of the metal armor and remove the old at the same time...he listened for a whimper...anything from the old Autobot...nothing.

He looked up at Optimus and instead of looking at the Docter the new Decepticon was looking at the cieling with narrowed black optics. He wondered what kind of pulsing power was behind the optics...the power to kill Megatron? He shook himself and turned back to the work at hand.

As he grabbed another tool he dipped it into another cracked seem that had been cracked from the cannon, and he ran the tool along the cracky edge. He elicted a sound that he'd never exspected from the old Autobot...a moan of pleasure.

Docter turned to look at him with the most shocked look, and then he turned and did the same motion, elicting the same sound from the Prime. He started fileing the cracked edge down and Prime moaned loudly with absolute pleasure. {Note : from here on Optimus is called Dark.}

Dark felt himself groan when Docter roughly put in a piece of metal to replace the cracked seem, Docter smiled at this. He may not be able to fill the Prime with pain...but...he could be the first ever Decepticon to see and make the Prime overload.

He got another tool and removed all the plates, making Dark writhe on the bed, and he smirked. As he hammered in another armor piece the Prime arched, and Docter reached into a seam for a very tender wire he knew was there. He plucked it like a guitar cord and the Prime cried out and arched making the Docter sew on another armor piece, filling the Prime with painful pleasure.

Docter plucked three more cords and the Prime ground his teeth, he could hear it below the crimson red mask, as Dark gripped the bed. Docter plucked harder and hammered the plates harder and faster making the Prime gasp. Dark cried out and yelled, and Docter caught a glimpse of something...was that Dark's spark?

Docter reached in and stroked the spark with a little leg, the Prime yelled and shook, and Docter thought for a moment. Wouldn't Megatron want to do this with Prime first? But who says he'd ever know? But Docter thought he needed something to brag about and there was no way he would kill the only medic.

Docter reached over and grabbed a long pole like tool while he hammered in the last plate he stoked the spark with it. Dark cried out and arched, digging his fingers into the birth and shacking in absolute pleasure, he overloaded and everything went black for a couple of seconds.

Docter watched and when Dark was done he whistled. "What was that human word, ah yes. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." And Dark panted on the bed while Docter jumped down grabbing all his tools and started walking out. "I tell you I can't wait for our next session, Dark." And the Prime had nothing to say...he was now, Dark Prime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what!" Starscream cried in jealousy as Docter played with his tools.

"Yes Starscream, I am the first Decepticon to make Dark Prime overload, and I have to tell you it's quite a sight." He smirked and turned back around, putting his scalpel in another drawer. "But I know I can't get the full effect from him...not without a bigger spark which I do not own and as far as I can tell...he's never been touched."

All three seekers gasped and each then grew a pleased look on their faces. Docter noticed this and scold at them, he may have been smaller but he was far older than any of them. "Now listen here, if any one if fazing with him first it's going to be Megatron, and the only reason I did it was because I wasn't going to give him the full affect. **Understand**!"

All three pouted but then Skywarp smirked, "well we can always have him after who says we woln't almost get the same effect?" Starscream smirked, "I suppose but I do what to see Op- I mean, Dark squirm." They all chuckled in unison and left, leaving the Docter alone, and no doubt they'd spread the word.

Docter leaned on a shelf, "I bet I only have one hour till I hear a great big thunder boom...oh well, I wonder what I should do with my last hour....hmmm."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;P. Doc got it on with Dark, heh heh. Hope you like this chapter I didn't get it as long as I wanted it. T_T Please R&R and look at some of my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

On the account of actually getting reviews I'm going to go ahead and put on another chapter to this, you can thank scaryprincess and Chinksta, on goading me out of my hole to get this going again. ;P, thank you, you 2 for your support for this one, and if I get more I may write more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - I hate it when I'm right.

Dark's optics opened to see only blackness, what had once been the stars of space was blackness, the windows offered no light. Dark sat up and walked over to the window in a daze, he lurched back, and fusion cannon at the ready when he saw the head of a mysterious looking creature. It had very long teeth that jutted out from it's bottom jaw over it's upper lip and large glowing eyes that seemed to bulge from it's very head.

The creature had a long stem sprouting from it's head that held a glowing light, wasn't that some sort of fish that humans had discovered? Oh, he was back on Earth. No longer was he in space but below the Earth's crust, deep within the ocean. How long had he been in recharge...so long and deep that he had missed them moving the Nemisis?

Dark sighed and walked to his bed just as the creature turned and dissappeard into the depthc of the ocean. He flopped down onto of the berth, feeling the armor plating stiffen, since it was new it would take time before it would bend and mesh with the rest of his body.

The Prime stared at the cieling in confusion, after having been over loaded for the first time in his entire exsistance, he felt the need to be left alone. And yet, he wanted to meet the other Decepticons, know the so called 'fiendish' bots without the mask his men painted them with. Maybe they were not so diffrent from him? The bot who secretly hid what he wanted from every thing and every one around him.

Standing, he stood and walked towards the door that led to the corridors and winding tunnels of the Nemisis. The space station had been circling some moon before but now it sat deep below the ocean where only blackness remained. As he walked closer to the door he realized that it wasn't opening. Had they locked him in?

"Door open." Dark said but the doors did not move, and finally...he noticed the handles. Handles? He put his hands on them and felt the grip of many other Decepticons, he pushed them away from each other and he looked at the crude contraption. Push open a door yourself? He looked and saw the trine of seekers he was used to seeing only in battle.

Dark almost pulled out his fusion cannons...but supressed the need too. His black optics looked at them and Starscream froze. "Oh, hey Dark! How's it going with you lately?" Dark rose an eyebrow at the lead seeker who neared him with a strange glint in his eyes. "You know around here to become a Decepticon theres a little initiation you have to under - go. You want to know what that is Dark?"

Dark growled and took a stand, pulling out his sword from his arms, and the trine stopped their advance. The Prime smirked and ran forward, the trine wasn't ready, and at the last minute Dark ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. He landed on the floor on the other side of all three and turned to look at them over his shoulder. Dark was in no mood to deal with the trine mates, and as he stood he pointed his right arm blade past the other two to Starscream.

"No." A simple sylobol and he turned and started walking the other way and as he did he held up his right arm and the blade retracted. He could almost feel the other bots shiver in absolute fear. Dark smirked and walked down the hallway and turned to the med bay where Docter resided. He turned and started walking again when he heard a sound, it was close by and he turned and stalked down the hallway to his right.

As he walked down the hallway the sound got louder and louder, he opened the door and a navy blue and white mech face him. "Greeting : Lord Megatron." He bowed and Dark stared for the longest time before realizing who this was...Soundwave.

"I'm not Megatron Soundwave, it's me Op-", he paused here and wondered how to go on. But the answer came and he answered simply. "It's me Dark Prime." Soundwave looked up in shock before nodding at this. Dark couldn't tell if he was suprised by him standing in the door or him telling him his new name instead of his old one.

"New Prossesed Greeting : Greetings Dark Prime welcome to the Decepticon ranks." Soundwave said in his library like tone as he nodded to Dark instead of bowing like he would to Megatron and Dark inwardly wondered if Megatron demanded that type of greeting from his men. Thinking of the tyrant...

"Soundwave do you know where Megatron might be at this very moment, all considering I'd like to speak to him." Dark said as Soundwave stood and went back to typing away at his computer which Dark thought was very rude and annoying.

"Answer to Question of Megatron's whereabouts : in recharge, has been since he gave order to go to bottom of Earthin ocean." Dark looked at the smaller bot and took a deep breath, trying to retain his annoyed level to a minimum as to ask the bot in front of him another question but Soundwave answered before he asked. "Time : Fourteen human hours ago...same time Docter went to repair you."

Dark almost wanted to growl at the thought of Docter who took complete control of him in his weakened state. The Prime merely sighed and closed the door to the telopath's room and walked back into the dismally darkened hallway. Dark wondered how the Decepticons stood such unhealthy and unclean conditions.

Dark inwardly remembered what Megatron had said some battles ago, : _you live you clean and proper life on your ship Prime, you wouldn't last one day on my ship._ Dark had dimly wondered what he'd meant and now he knew. The Prime returned to his assigned room and watched the little sea life that floated by, he saw the strange creature again, and thought they had tresspassed on it's hunting grounds.

Dark's mind wondered to old battles as he stared at the ground with his black optics and the darkness seemed to be his only comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he thinking of Soundwave?" Asked the Decepticon Leader from the shadows of the telepaths room.

"Thoughts : old battles with Decepticon forces." As the bot finished he started up again with a question Megatron was about to ask. "Feelings : Confusion, but they all mix and mesh so much that his true feelings are hard to tell...he is breaking inside."

Megatron grumbled and asked the smaller mech another question. "Was he more stable with the Autobots?"

Soundwave looked at him, "Stability : was not always in check but now that his beliefs have been shattered he will most likely lash out violetly in due time. His levels of power are growing rapidly and if he were to shatter all together than something catastrophic could happen."

Megatron bit his lower lip in frustration and looked at him, "is there any way to stop this before something happened?"

Soundwave paused and then stopped his typing to turn his chair to look at him. "Answer : affirmitive, but he will need steady guidance and help to fit into his new role. Problem : he had something to believe in as an Autobot, but as a Decepticon he thinks are princibles are none and that all we want is domination. Answer : Give him a reason and show him that Decepticons do believe in something besides domination."

Megatron had never heard Sounwave sound even close to 'emotional'. "Very well, this will take sometime, and we need to have him ready to be on the battle field with us."

Soundwave gave him a look that stopped him. "Suggestion : do not rush him into being a Decepticon, he needs to know more about us and be with us, and if we took him to battle field now then he would no doubt turn on us." Megatron sucked his sharp teeth and closed his eyes.

"I suppose." He said and walked out of the room. Leaving Soundwave to his log.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please, and look at my other stories, because I'm dying to get reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter . 5 - The Death in the Night

Hello all, scaryprincess, Chinksta, and Akito. Your long reviews and the fact that scary may get a flu later have given me the need to continue this long line, after which I will have to update. 'No Bird without a Sigh', again. So any and all of you who may have looked at my Freddy story will jump for joy as well. :-) So here it is, Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark opened his eyes to total darkness, making him turn on the flashlights at either side of his shoulder plates. Turning his head he could see that the lights had been turned off, standing he looked at the spark box where the light fuses were. They all seemed to be unplugged or broken, Dark reached in and grabbed the first few cables.

The mold and mildew made them break easily and Dark stuck his glossa out in disgust. Obviously the Decepticons never replaced their wires. Shacking his head and looking more closely at the plugs he knew he'd need at least a whole bundle to replace them and get light in the room again. Maybe the Decepticons had some in storage.

He turned and retched the door open with a hard jerk, which caused it to lurch open and into the wall. Dark looked at the door, someone had obviously greased the doors while he was asleep. Dark looked to his right...then the left, more of the lights had gone out in the hall and some of them were buzzing like bugs on the surface.

Dark sighed and turned to walk down the hallway, he missed the surface something fierce. Dark missed the warmth from sunshine, the 'smell' of lilys and rain, and not to mention the justice and peace. Down here it was filthy and desolate place where nothing he loved or cared for seemed to be. Stopping he looked at the storage room, sighing he stepped closer and with less force, jerked. The door moved a fraction and he shook his head.

Apparently Decepticons went down here less often so it was less greased when whoever greased walked by. Dark jerked hard and the door flew open to where he could see the storage. "Oh fragit!" He yelled at the scene before him, the vast storage room was covered in water, apparently the room had sprung a hole and now was filled with water. The Decepticons obviously hadn't fixed the leak and they didn't have any systems to drain anything with.

Dark sighed and jumped into the large pool of a room, the water running up to his chin before his feet hit the floor. Pulling himself below the water he saw the levels went down to at least three stories and there it was...the big hole that was the size of his chest. Dark swam to the three story bottom and looked at it. The metal had been peeled back and would need to plates to repair. He returned to the surface and tearing some of the containers apart he swam back below.

Peeling the metal to where there was a smaller hole he melted the plates together to make a thick layer, a little thicker than the outer shell and using his wrist sword he shaped it and patched up the hole. Now to get rid of the water. Dark returned to the surface and rolled himself into a ball to let off his heat missles into the water. Soon enough it evaporated and turned to steam, Dark found that the Decepticons at least had a vent system and he quickly cooled the room and the steam dissappeared.

Dark turned and looked at the boxes, the crates of metal he'd used didn't have anything in them and he quickly picked up the shredded remains of what was left from what he used to patch up the storage. Dark's need for cleanliness made him look at the signs on the boxes and symbols, placing them in places he thought they should go.

He organized the entire storage room from the third floor up and finally when he did he realized he'd seen everything except wires. Dark sighed and as he turned to the door it was retched open and there, standing in the doorway, eyes transfixed on him, and face narrowed was Megatron. He seemed more than a little angry and was that...worry?

Dark turned himself to look at the larger Decepticon who stalked inside and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "So this is were you've been for the last **3 hours**?" Dark's eyes narrowed in confusion, and the space between his eyebrows knotted. Dark turned and looked at the room before turning back to the blazing fury of Megatron's gaze.

"Yes, I have," Dark replied and looked at Megatron with no hint of fear as Megatron also surveyed the room with deep hate. Dark still didn't see the problem but obviously there was one. He turned and looked at the room again, seeking what it was that Megatron was angry about. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as Dark could see other than the neatness, which made Dark turn back to him.

"Holding on to what remains of you is Autobot Prime?" The name stung more than it should have but Dark didn't allow himself to show that. And as Megatron shoved him out of the way and stalked towards the boxes, Dark stared as he ripped them apart and threw them everywhere. He felt anger rise in him, but also sadness, and he was more than a little shocked when he heard Soundwave yell from across the room.

"Distraction : Stop Lord Megatron! You are needed on the bridge immediatly!" And Megatron turned, stalking from the now dirty room. Dark stood and he felt Soundwave's eyes on him as he stood and his fist clenched in anger, his wrist blade coming out to glow with energy. Soundwave's eyes grew wide as he ran to Megatron and the bridge.

Dark went over to the now destroyed pieces of the room and looked at what remained of his hard work. Ruins, he knelt and started picking up the shards, and little hands bent down to pick up the other shards. Three pairs of them, turning his head he saw Starscream and his trine, and they were picking up the shattered pieces. Starscream turned his head to give the former Autobot leader a smile.

"We may be Decepticons, but we are still friends, even to the noobies." Dark returned the smile as he picked up the pieces and little by little the pieces of shaddered remains were picked up and returned to were they were. After which Starscream looked at him. "Ready for that initiation?" He laughed with his trine and Dark turned to look at them, knowing full well what it was all about. But after what the Docter had done he thought it might be amusing.

"More than happy too Starscream," and the trine looked shocked before they all got sinister smiles and looked at him.

"Where would you prefer it?" Dark smirked and he spread his arms.

"Where ever you like." Starscream smirked and the two other trine mates grabbed onto his arms and that threw him to the ground, and that allowed Starscream to jump onto his chest, grinning madly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

:-) R&R **PLEASE**!!!!


End file.
